A network protector is a heavy duty switch designed to open and close under specific conditions within an electrical distribution system. These conditions are defined by industry standards. The operating voltage for a network protector is generally up to 600 Volts and is connected to the secondary (low voltage) side of a distribution transformer.
The overwhelming majority of network protectors are installed in underground (sub-surface) structures. A typical underground structure has interior dimensions of about eight feet (96 inches) by about ten feet (120 inches). In most cases, the network protectors are installed in sealed metal enclosures designed to be submerged. As such, these enclosures are referred to as “submersible network protector housings.”